wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Arcterra
(Current infomation may change as this zone is not yet live) Arcterra is a new continent/zone in the upcoming expansion Destination Arcterra. It is located in the most northern part of Nexus and is it's own continent. This recently discovered frozen wasteland is full of mysterious ruins, dangerous creatures and ancient technology and offers content for solo players as well as groups. This new zone will also have an ever-present display of the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights) which should make the entire zone quite a sight to behold. Players will have their own special progress bar and making progress will unlock their ability to purchase or otherwise gain cool new items such as mounts, pets and decor. One of the cool new items available this way is the Arctic Shredder mount. There are no roads in this zone but there is a river called the Crystallized River. It connects all the points of interest and mounts travelling the river will have an increase run speed. Unmounted players will have a 20% speed increase and mounts will have a 40% speed increase. "Snowballing" Boss Encounters When anything dies in Arcterra, it creates a 'primal echo', which is basically an imprint of it's existance up to the time of their death. Primal echos can be distilled down into Soulfrost which a material literally crafted from the very souls of creatures and is used to power machines. This Soulfrost is collected by players by killing anything in the zone. Players will have a meter on their interface that fills up as they collect Soulfrost. This bar needs to be filled to specific points in a certain amount of time to spawn bigger bosses. The three points are 2-Man, 5-Man and 20-Man bosses, with the 20-Man having the better loot drops than the other two. This bar is shared with everyone in the open zone regardless of faction. If the killing stops or slows down, the meter will begin to regress. Players are not required to be in a party or raid to get credit for any of the bosses they help defeat. 20-Man Bosses *Matok the Scorned - Ring of Scorn Events *'Heavy Weather' During this blizzard event, players from both factions will compete to collect keys from epic bosses—opening up exclusive access to a secret area for their faction. These unique Osen bosses are from an elite group known as the Covenguard. Each one has their own custom mechanics and their own lore story. There are five different boss types per event and each one holds a blade key fragment. At the event is a machine known as the Forge. Every time a faction kills a boss, their key fragment appears at the Forge. A member from any their faction or their other can then see the progress of either side and if they choose to, can attempt to sabotage the other faction's chances for the complete key by eliminating a boss holding the specific missing fragment. After a faction kills all five bosses, the pieces are then put together and the blade key is used to unlock an escalating multi-phase event driven by combat. It is not technically a dungeon but it is instanced. The blizzard event reoccurs every few hours. *Rogan the Rash Sub Zones *Ruins of Milug *Bleakwater Coast *Shiverskull Tower (in the center of the map) *Monolith of the Rash *Realm of Torment *Shadowbrine Bay *Winterborne Woods *Silversleep Hollow *Bleakwater Coast Other Zone Features *3-4 random dailies from a pool of 14 *7 episode questlines *1 weekly quest *33 dynamic events constantly running, not always in the same location *Plenty of customized boss fights *New path content *New Challenges *Four New Contracts *43 named solo bosses - 3 are scaling, 6 are rare *20 2-Man bosses *19 5-Man bosses *5 20-Man bosses *2 10-Man bosses *1 World Boss Notes: Vault of the Archon will have more information regarding Drusera and the Entity Gallery WS 2016-01 World Story 01.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 07.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 06.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 05.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 04.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 03.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 02.jpg External links Category:Zones